This invention relates to bale ball carrier and more particularly to a bale carrier which may be mounted on a three-point hitch of a tractor.
Hay bales are being formed in extremely large sizes and are quite difficult to handle. Lifting apparatuses have been provided for transporting the large bales but the conventional apparatus requires that support arms or the like be extended beneath the bale prior to the bale being lifted from the ground. This is extremely difficult since many of the bales are frozen to the ground or are covered with snow. Further, the bales tend to rot and flatten at the lower ends which makes it extremely difficult to position the support arms therebeneath. Additionally, snow and mud tend to collect on the support arms.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved bale carrier.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bale carrier which may be quickly and easily attached to the three-point hitch of a tractor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bale carrier which has a pair of spaced apart tines which pierce the bale above the lower end thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bale carrier device which is easy to use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bale carrier which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.